Compact Discs or “CDs”, have become very popular as a storage device for digital media and may contain computer software, games, or music. The compact discs are often sold in protective plastic boxes called jewel cases. Users often stack the jewel cases and discs in random stacks or in racks which are little better than a random stack. The printing on the spine of the jewel case is usually of small type size, which makes it difficult for the user to ascertain which CD is the one he requires when the discs are stored in such a fashion.
A common problem among home storage devices is that the disc may only be stored by first placing the disc in a jewel case. The jewel case may then be placed in the storage device in either a horizontal or vertical manner. Normally, the displayed portion is a small cross-sectional area of the end of the jewel case on which the title and/or performer is usually printed. In this manner, the aesthetically pleasing and artistic graphic work usually printed on the disc, as well as on an insert within the jewel case, is disadvantageously hidden when stored. The title that is available for ready display is in small, hard to read print. Other prior art CD holders may hold only the disc, but not the jewel case. Many of the prior art CD holders are also difficult to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,687 to Whittington and U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,826 to Tompkins are examples of CD holders that are wall mounted and display the jewel cases. Both of these holders use hook and loop fasteners to hold the jewel case in a frame. The hook and loop fasteners attaches directly to the back panel. Neither of these devices allows the disc itself to be stored separately from the jewel case.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,405 to Weisenburger is another example of a CD holder which allows the jewel case to be displayed. A cut-out area in the sides allows the user's fingers to grasp the sides of the jewel case and snap it in or out of the frame. Once again, no provision is made for storing the disc independently of the jewel case.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,244 to Wyatt is an example of a wall mounted CD holder which uses a lip and a spring to retain the CD in the holder. The lip captures the edge of the jewel case, while the spring retains it at an acute angle to the back of the holder. There is no provision to store the disc separately from the jewel case.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,614 to Walker discloses a wall mounted CD holder which allows the discs to be displayed. The holder clamps the center of the CD and holds it in a recessed area which is sized to fit the CD. The recess allows the disc to be stored essentially flush with the face of the holder. There is no provision to store the jewel case.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,564 to Zuzack teaches a CD holder which allows the jewel case to rest on the horizontal component of a frame. A groove helps to retain the jewel case in the frame. A “kick bar” or pivot pin allows the CD to be easily ejected by pressing on with a finger. Once again, no provision is made for storing the disc independently of the jewel case.
In view of the prior art devices discussed above, then, it is clear that there is a need for a media disc storage device which allows for display of the CD cover, allows the disc to be stored separately from the jewel case, and is easy to use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel media disc storage and display device which allows for the frontal display of media discs and/or media disc jewel cases.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and novel Media disc Storage and Display Device which is easy to use.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and novel Media disc Storage and Display Device which allows the disc and its jewel case to be stored separately.
It is yet still another object of the present invention to provide a new and novel Media disc Storage and Display Device device which provides a raised platform formed within the pocket for easy removal of a media disc jewel case.
Other and further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art by reference to the drawings and to the detailed description of the preferred embodiment presented herein.